<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s always you, it’ll always be you by stolentragedies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175870">it’s always you, it’ll always be you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolentragedies/pseuds/stolentragedies'>stolentragedies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Miscommunication, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolentragedies/pseuds/stolentragedies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George share a relationship like no other. Their love transcends time as they remained intertwined in every universe, every timeline. While they may face challenges, they always end up together because that is their destiny, their fate to be together as one. George and Dream. Dream and George. Time is not always fair to the lovers though.<br/> </p><p>  <em>Dream can’t deny the pull between them. It’s magnetic, they’re always drawn together. There’s a spark of recognition deep in his heart setting it aflame like George was meant for him. Two lovers sculpted lovingly by the chisel of Pygmalion himself, breathed life into by Aphrodite. Like the fabric of the universe wove their stories together, forever intertwined.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s always you, it’ll always be you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>obligatory disclaimer: i respect both george and dream very much and their boundaries. if they are ever uncomfortable with shipping or i overstep said boundaries, i will take down this work immediately or edit as needed.</p><p>this story is a series of anthological one-offs of dreamnotfound in different universes and timelines. each chapter will be different and will explore different concepts and cliches. the path to them getting together in each will differ in each story, some will be much more angsty than this. i am not the best at tagging but i will add triggers and content warnings as needed at the beginning of each chapter. tags will also be added as the story progresses, separated by the AU tag for each chapter.</p><p>// alcohol consumption, drug mention/implication</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream hates George. He hates him with every cell in his body, Every fiber in his being.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least that’s what he tells himself. </p><p> </p><p>His friend Sapnap had dragged him to a new years party hosted by their friends. Dream was never big on parties, always preferring to stay alone with a book at home, but he had been convinced somehow. Sapnap insisted he could not spend the holiday alone moping around their house and “bringing down the vibes”. So he caved... regrettably.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing George in person after so many nights falling asleep to his voice on call was a bit surreal. Yes, Dream hates him. Yes, they are best friends. That’s totally normal, he had decided long ago. So is wanting to kiss that smug, sly smile off their face occasionally because it’s the only way to shut them up. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Dream hates his stupid face, the grin he’s wearing now while sipping on his beer, chatting with a pretty girl. George is probably flirting with her with the intention to kiss her at midnight in his ridiculously attractive accent. Not attractive, he corrects himself, he does <em>not </em>find George attractive. Cause he hates him... yeah he hates him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hates his dumb, stupid, charming laugh, the one that never fails to bring a smile to his face. The one that sounds like he’s in love with life and just being happy. It makes Dream sick to his stomach, the butterflies that reside there beating their wings with strong winds. He hates the way George stares at him like he knows everything. The way he can make him melt with just a second of eye contact or the quirk of an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hates the way he’s just <em>George</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He’s so needy it’s almost insufferable. Dream pretends the calls at ungodly hours in the early morning bother him, just to make him feel guilty. George built a home in his heart so he <em>should </em>feel guilty. Guilty for taking up every single one of his thoughts, for making breathing harder whenever he’s around. George the adorably shy nerd, the one that always comes to him for comfort and protection, the one that makes him fumble and trip over his words. The one that made him love him. </p><p> </p><p>It would feel better if George was trying, trying to make dream care for him just to break his heart. Then Dream could justify the molten guilt that bubbles in his stomach for being in love with his friend. But he’s just.. <em> oblivious</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So, he suffers in silence. Because he’s always been the hero, he shoulders the pain of his feelings remaining unrequited. Not that he’s ever communicated them to George. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he ever will, he can’t take that risk</p><p> </p><p>It’s so clear to see, how could he <em>not </em>know? </p><p> </p><p>Dream has been having these... <em> feelings </em>for the past two years and they definitely were not going to stop anytime soon. It’s a sticky, sickly sweet feeling that makes him warm all over and is <em>definitely </em>not romantic. Well, maybe he did get jealous whenever he mentioned matching with someone on tinder or when he talked about some guy he thought was cute. That didn’t mean he loved him in a way that was more than platonic.  <em> right? </em></p><p> </p><p>Whenever George is in the room, he can’t pay attention to anyone else. All he can focus on is how can he make him smile? How can he make his day better? How can he make him think that he’s good for him? </p><p> </p><p>He would wage wars for George if he’d so much as shed a single tear. All he has to do is ask and he’ll fetch him the moon and stars. If it meant he’d be happy, he’d do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had come to the realization long ago that he was pointedly ignoring the way his feelings manifesting themselves for the other man. The dopey, lovesick grin emerges only around him. The ever-present blush on his face whenever he so much as thinks of the man who has his affection. </p><p> </p><p>Techno once told him to mask his feelings better because he was tired of seeing the blatant adoration on his rival’s face. Then, in typical techno fashion, he laughed at his friend’s pain and left him to stew in it alone.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he can’t stop it no matter how hard he tries. </p><p> </p><p><em> God maybe his friends were right</em>, Dream thinks to himself,  <em> he is a simp</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe he <em>did </em>like him.</p><p> </p><p>He seethes silently in the corner as the girl laughs loudly at something George had said. He’s not jealous, no, not at all. Why did Sapnap force him to attend this damn party with him anyway? If he was being honest with himself, not a lot of persuasion was done. All his roommate had to do was mention George would be there and Dream was agreeing to attend a little too eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was a bit of a masochist for torturing himself with George’s presence. He can never stay away from him though. It’s almost like there’s a thread connecting the two, one that defies the very concept of time. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he’s just that whipped. Dream has once vocalized this thought to Sapnap who had laughed himself hoarse and called him crazy. Soulmates don’t exist, of course. He chalked it up to being on that delirious high he always gets after every interaction with George. What? He was a sappy guy. </p><p> </p><p>Dream can’t deny the pull between them. It’s magnetic, they’re always drawn together. There’s a spark of recognition deep in his heart setting it aflame like George was <em>meant </em>for him. Two lovers sculpted lovingly by the chisel of Pygmalion himself, breathed life into by Aphrodite. Like the fabric of the universe wove their stories together, forever intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>Dream is brought out of his thoughts when the party host, Karl, approaches him with a drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, you don’t look like you’re having enough fun.” his bubbly friend winked at him only to be met with a dejected sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s harder than you make it seem,” Dream joked but the smile didn’t reach his eyes that were still on George. He looked so happy and in his element talking to that girl. Why did he indulge in his fantasies so much when they would never happen?</p><p> </p><p>Karl looks between him and their mutual friend. “Ah,” he says and punctuates with a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being in love with someone you’re not supposed to be is tough. It gets tiring pretending it doesn’t matter when you’re in so much pain and no one seems to understand.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream was taken aback, “How do you know that?” he asked incredulously. Karl shrugged looking off at someone else in the crowd. He tried to look over his shoulder and follow his gaze but his friend whipped his head back around before he could see.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s best just to let go no matter how much you feel for them, it’s better for you in the end. Like water off a duck’s back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that obvious that I like him?”</p><p> </p><p>Karl grinned and let out a laugh, “It’s like a billboard with bright flashing lights saying “I like you!” Maybe it’s just because I’ve been through it too.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, chuckling and finally meeting his friend’s eyes, “Thank you, Karl. That person is really missing out, by the way. You’re a real catch and deserve someone better.”</p><p> </p><p>He just snorted and turned back in the direction he was looking in earlier with a wistful expression, “Try to enjoy yourself a little tonight at least. Do it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, Jacobs, I promise,” Dream said in a joking tone and elbowed the man in the ribs. Karl blew a kiss before walking towards other guests.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s smile faded as he looked back at George. George was already looking at him and quickly averted his eyes to the drink in his hands before directing his attention at the girl again. The pain was hollow but still present. He was used to the ache as it has been carving away at his heart for years now.</p><p> </p><p>It still hurts. He wanted to pretend it didn’t as Karl told him, but it did. A lot. So much that he was in constant agony. Dream was strong, he could bear the weight of many hardships. But somehow a dorky British idiot made him feel like his heart was a black hole.</p><p> </p><p>He wants him so badly but he can’t have him. Dream gets another drink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After finding Sapnap again around eleven-thirty, the pair decided to participate in a game of beer pong. He decides this is the fastest way to get himself at least slightly intoxicated. The two friends being competitive and taking the drinking game way too seriously, Dream even ties his hair out his face to focus more, basically seals their fate. Their opponents Niki and Puffy cheer as they sink the ball into the last cup.</p><p> </p><p>Dream glares at Sapnap, flipping him off as he downs the drink. He may blame his friend for them losing terribly to the girls. But he knows he has a way higher tolerance than the younger one who is already well on his way to reaching his limit. He hears a giggle from behind him and turns to see none other than the man he was avoiding the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to that one hundred percent drinking game win rate, Dreamie?” George smirks and tilts his head to the side charmingly. <em> Fuck.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He was wearing that one dark navy sweater that always makes him lose his train of thought. It showed off the delicate sweep of his collarbones and chiseled jawline, Dream’s mouth going dry at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>He should <em>not </em>have taken Karl’s advice and “have fun”. With his alcohol-addled brain, all he could think was how pretty George was. How much he wants to kiss the flush from his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Dream shook himself from his thoughts once he realized all he did was stare at his friend feeling guilty, “Fuck off” he said halfheartedly, “I would have won if my teammate wasn’t a total nimrod.” Sapnap called out a bitter “Hey!” over the clamor and frenzy of the party and his conversation with Karl.</p><p> </p><p>George laughed lightly and a not-so-comfortable silence emerges once the two made eye contact again. They were a bit too close for Dream’s liking, it seemed too intimate. With the alcohol coursing through him who knows what he’d say.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Dream was about to make some excuse to leave, hiding in the bathroom to get away from George and run away from his feelings yet again, George spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re best friends right?”</p><p> </p><p>That certainly caught Dream off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, George,” he responded a bit uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you avoiding me?” George whispered, avoiding Dream’s gaze again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no. I’m not trying to avoid you,” <em> that’s a lie,  </em>“I’ve just been busy trying to catch up with our friends, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>George saw right through it, his eyes narrowing at the taller, “I don’t believe you. Did I do something? You didn’t even <em> wave </em> at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No..” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re perfect in every way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m not doing anything wrong, why are you running away from me? I keep reaching out and you’re not there anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“George..”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, Dream. It’s like I don’t even exist to you anymore.” George’s voice wavered a little but he just turned away, “If you don’t like me at all you could just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was so small and broken like it hurt just to get the words out. Dream didn’t realize George was in pain too. He’d pick up the own shattered pieces of his heart to repair George’s any day. He’d do it no matter the cost.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go somewhere more private, okay? I want to talk alone.”</p><p> </p><p>George gulped and nodded, Dream laced their fingers together and gently tugged him away from their semi-secluded corner of the living room out towards the empty balcony. His hand was much larger than George’s and brought a slight warmth to his cheeks. He’d blame it on the cold. It was winter on the east coast for god's sake, no one in their right mind would be outside. He also snagged a bottle of shitty vodka on their way out, for the courage he reasons.</p><p> </p><p>The two lean on the railing looking out at the city below and the stars above. Snowflakes swirled between them, their breath freezing as soon as they exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for ignoring you, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did,” George grumbled before reaching for the bottle, uncapping it, and taking a swig. Dream winced at that, he was never one to mince his words, “You’ve been ignoring my calls and texts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed some space, I guess. I couldn’t handle talking to someone besides Sapnap.”</p><p> </p><p>George recoiled at that as he raised the bottle to his mouth again, “I’m being replaced. I <em> miss </em> you, Dream.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Why can’t I do anything right,  </em> Dream chastised himself,  <em> I just want to make him happy and I can’t even do that. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll be better, I’ll call you every night and talk to you so much you’ll regret telling me you missed me. I’ll make you forget” Dream declared with a hand over his heart and raising the other.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” George finally grinned up at him and let out a giggle, thrusting the bottle of vodka into his chest. Dream recovered fast, chugged a good bit then pulled George into an embrace with his head tucked under his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s hands ran up and down his back holding him in tight. This was much too intimate for just friends he thought idly before moving his hand higher into George’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you forgive me, Georgie?” He murmured into the other’s head feeling him stiffen slightly in his arms before relaxing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” George pretended to contemplate, “I don’t know, should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on now.” Dream wanted it to come out teasing and cocky but it seemed more pleading than anything. He really hoped George couldn’t feel his heart beating against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>George pulled back and looked into his eyes, “I forgive you, Dream. Just don’t do that again, I can’t handle it.” he pouted as Dream took a long drink from the bottle, sputtering and nearly choking on the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t handle your liquor, Dreamie?” George smirked with red cheeks as he pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands to protect the exposed skin from the biting wind.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Dream snorted, “remember Sam’s birthday party last year?”</p><p> </p><p>George scowled and smacked the bottle in vain. “I thought we agreed to forget about that,” he hissed before retreating into the fabric of his slightly oversized sweater shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not. It gets way colder in England I’m not a pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Dream drawled before shrugging off his denim jacket and placing it on George’s shoulders, “You’re shaking, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>The name fell from his tongue too fast for Dream to catch, yet he was too delirious off <em> him  </em>to care. His body was moving on its own according, leaning closer to the man still within arm’s reach. What he’d do to hold him again.</p><p> </p><p>George looked like he was going to reply with another biting remark but as the distance between them decreased, he lost his nerve. Dream looked down at his lips, mouth parting to say something before George interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe in fate?”</p><p> </p><p>He jolted back and laugh a little uncomfortably, “what I believe is that you’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sober enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“I find that hard to believe, Georgie.” Dream smirks at the red tinge to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Despite George’s slight slur and glossy, hazy eyes, he was still alert. Wilbur must have convinced him to smoke with him which was a rarity. Dream hummed to himself, George normally got blackout drunk at the parties hosted by their friends. He knew this because he had to take care of him as he emptied the contents of his stomach, often carrying George back to his house and letting him sleep in his bed. Dream always took the floor nearby just in case his friend ever needed him again in the night.</p><p> </p><p>George bristles under his heavy gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked up from the vodka sloshing in the bottle avoiding him. George stared right back and raised his eyebrows, daring him to respond. God, he was in deep, wasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat before answering, “It’s complicated. I think I do. At least I believe everything happens for a reason.” </p><p> </p><p>George tilts his head to the side, “Why is it complicated?”</p><p> </p><p>He swallows and shakes his head, “You end up where you’re meant to go, isn’t that all that matters?”</p><p> </p><p>George looks pensive for a second, mulling over Dream’s words, “you didn’t answer my question, why is it complicated?” he repeats slowly. It was like he was encouraging him to ruin everything they had, ruin the blissful ignorance between them.</p><p> </p><p>Dream outright groaned at this.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t be the only one who feels the strange, almost palpable connection between them. It’s there, he’s not crazy. Maybe George feels it too, tugging at his own heart the way it does to his. Or maybe that’s just his feelings getting in the way of everything. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you make it complicated.” </p><p> </p><p>George sucked in a quick breath and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck. He said that out loud. Inebriated by the alcohol in his system, his foggy brain could not wrangle his loose lips. Dream’s cheeks burned as he stuttered, trying desperately to find the words to explain himself. To tell him he was sorry and he didn’t mean it, anything to salvage the unusual relationship they had. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to lose him. A strange look passed over George's face, one he couldn’t identify. Oh god, he really fucked up this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sor-“</p><p> </p><p>“I know you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- huh?” </p><p> </p><p>That was definitely not what Dream expected to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel it, I know you do. It’s like we’ve known each other much longer than we have. Like we were destined to meet. Destined to be in each other’s lives.” George didn’t break eye contact once. He wore his heart on his sleeve, Dream always admired that about him. Why couldn’t he? He owed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was standing on a ledge looking down into an abyss. He could choose to embrace it and leap off the dangerous precipice or turn and run away from it. He had been running for so long, his tiring legs longed for a break and the unknown seemed almost comforting. As warm as it seemed, he was still terrified of it. Running was familiar, it wasn’t new. But falling was a promise, a promise of something new and exciting. A promise of living life hand in hand. And god, was Dream tired of being alone.</p><p> </p><p>So he lept.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I thought I was insane,” he breathed out, “I thought you would hate me if I said anything. That you’d leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could never leave you, you mean too much to me.” George looked up at him, “I thought you hated me. I thought you figured out how I felt and wanted nothing to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re addicting, my heart is made to love you and only you.” Dream pulled him into another embrace, foreheads brushing together as they stared deep into each other’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Their hands intertwined between them. Now that they were together, they never wanted to be apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wanted you for so long, I thought I’d never have you. Never be with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want you” George whispered in a rush of air</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 9. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You have me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 8. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 7. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I need you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 5. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll never leave you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 4. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Be with me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Happy New Year! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Forever.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George and Dream. Dream and George. </p><p> </p><p>Dream quite like the sound of that, he decides.</p><p> </p><p>Their love burned like the sun, the glow warming all that felt it. It felt like flying, soaring through the night sky and kissing the heavens. It felt like dying but it didn’t hurt, it was exhilarating. They were being born again as one. It feels like the most incredible experience he’s ever lived through and it’s maddening. George and Dream can only grow from here and he knows deep down that they’ll be together for as long as the stars shine.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t imagine a better way to lose himself than in love for George.</p><p> </p><p>He closes the distance between them, and it feels like finally.</p><p> </p><p><em> Finally</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! i've been working on this idea since december and finally finished the first chapter. i'm excited to continue it but uploads will be unscheduled as i am a busy college student. comments, kudos, and sharing are appreciated! </p><p>i have a twitter too! (@/stolentragedies)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>